Ponies of he Caribbean: Curse of the Black Luna
by Walking in a Cornfield
Summary: we all know the story of captain Jack Sparrow, but now its time for the ponies of Equestria to have a bit of a sea faring adventure! join Jack and his crew as the fight other pirates! royal guards! and skeletons! I'm not the best at summaries, read if you want. rated T for bit of crude swearing (not true swearing) and fight scenes.


**Foreword:**

**This came to me late at night while I was attempting to fall asleep, (ADD's a bitch when it comes to sleep ): ****) and as luck would have it, here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Review fairly, please (constructive reviews are accepted…no…insisted upon!)**

**Ponies of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Luna**

**Written by:**

**Walking in a Cornfield**

(A/N)  
listen to this song.  
link: watch?v=ZVoFymy3IMU  
if it finishes before its meant to, just loop it back to the start.  
And have this link open: watch?v=GS19lNoMS2Y for when its needed.  
(A/N)

"Ah hah! Found it!" Slurred a very much sober pony in his deep throaty voice, his braded and bejewelled mane whipped backwards onto his pine wood coloured fur with the sudden ascension of his neck. His deep earthy brown eyes seemed to glint as he raised most treasured item to his head, his hat that he'd had for many a adventure, and adjusting it so the longest of the three points would be on a thirty five degree angle and pointing of in front of him to the right a bit. With his hat now covering his red bandanna, he reached for his compass which began to spin rapidly until it stopped pointing to a bundle of rags that had been a sail before they had been ripped into a blanket, which had then left the smallest sail to pull the ship, if the converted row boat could even be thought of as that, on it's own. The pony's hoof gently, but swiftly, swooped on the rags and found the treasure hidden within, which turned out to be his bottle of gin. He grinned at his gin,

(A/N)

_he's a poet and he didn't even know it!_

Mental?! What are you even doing here! Get out!  
(A/N)

And took a healthy swig at it. He the looked at his compass again to find it now pointing behind him, and being at the very back of the boat, meant that what he was seeking must me underneath him. Not even bothering to look and instead opting to simply stick his hoof under the small bench he was sitting on, he then pulled out a thin tube. Placing his bottle down and grasping each end of the thin tube with each fore hooves, the brown pony pulled and with an audible *_POP! * _the tube extended into a looking glass. He looked through it to see a large cliff face. Deciding to celebrate his success the pony stood on his hind hooves, albeit with some difficulty, and with one hoof on his bottle of gin and the other placing the compass around his neck, hidden behind his mane, and then resting on his silver cutlass, pronounced out to no pony in particular,

"AY! Cap'ian Jack Sparrow! Plunderer and Pirate! Ready for anythi…"

He cut himself off at the sight of two ponies, obviously pirates from the way they were dressed, as well as a monkey hanging by ropes that were tied around their stomachs. Next to them was a sign that said: NO PIRATES ALLOWED IN PORT ROYAL PRINCESS!

Shrugging it off, he waved at the pirates hanging loosely and shouted,  
"Ahoy mates! You alright there?"  
Both waved back and one replied,  
"yep! Were here by choice! They take us back every night and give us a good feed! Thanks for asking!"

The monkey the seemed to notice Jack's gin, and began to wildly screech and swing on the rope, trying to get free and at the gin. Jack looked at this, lifted the bottle up to his mouth and smiled saying,  
"nope! Mine! You dirty mon…" forgetting to finish his sentence as the realisation that his bottle was out of gin slapped him on the face, hard.

He scowled at the monkey, while knowing full well that the creature had nothing to do with it, he still hated monkeys and as such blamed it anyway.  
"You filthy mongrel! You must've jinxed it!"

He turned away from the hanging 'decorations' and took out his compass yet again. It span then stopped pointing straight ahead. Looking up for the land he had been hoping for, he was very much surprised to find a jetty of a dock rapidly approaching him. He quickly picked up his flintlock pistol, containing a single shot he was saving for another, and placed it on the other side of his belt, the only thing around his waist, opposing his cutlass and began to quickly climb up towards his makeshift crows nest. As he began to climb, the small boat finally reached the jetty, and with the tide pushing still pushing it forwards, began to cut through the middle, crows nest slowly being cut down and crushed by the jetty's wooden floor. Finally reaching the top, Jack looked down to see that his boat was no more and that he was nearly on the dock himself. He simply jumped out, landing on all fours, and began to walk casually towards the two royal guards that were patrolling that particular dock. He started to walk past them, gently tipping his hat politely at them, when they suddenly grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

Jack tried to act surprised at the sight of the wreckage,  
"who would've done that to a perfectly good dock? Well, that's sad isn't it? You should probably go and try to fix that you should. Well, I'll just be off now, being an earth pony instead of a Pegasus could make me a suspect, and I wouldn't want that now would I?"

The two guards looked at him, each with a grin on his face.  
"Looks like we've got a Pirate! Your com'n with us you filthy…"

He never got to finish his sentence as Jack grabbed his cutlass and swung it's butt at the first guards head. The guard was caught off guard and was sent sprawling into the sea followed by his sword the Jack had thrown in, it having expended its usefulness. The other guard pulled out his own cutlass with his magic, a deep earthy green surrounded the sword, and he swung at Jack who had also pulled out his cutlass. He parried the attack away and spun around the guard, kicking him into the water also.

Putting his cutlass back in its sheath he began to walk off in his own special way, placing one foot in front of the other and so on keeping all four legs in a line like a mare would, all the while having the earth and unicorn guards shouting insults at him.

Slipping quietly into the blacksmiths shop, Jack Sparrow finally let out a sigh of relief at finally getting away from the port's guards that had been searching for him. However, he quickly sucked back in that breath as he heard another door opening. He dived behind a barrel of swords and peeked out to see a light green pony with a blacksmith's apron, that he was currently in the process of removing, in front of an anvil that had a newly crafted sword on top of. Attempting to gain a better look at said sword, Jack made the mistake of bumping the barrel, alerting the blacksmith into suddenly throwing a small knife at the source of the sound. Jack's hat was caught by the blade and was now pinned to the wall behind him. Getting to his feet, Jack angrily pulled the knife out and stuck it into the ground, then picked up his hat and adjusted it back into its original position on his head and turned to face this new threat.

"A pirates hat is his pride and glory! If you were looking for a fight, I've come with a beatin'!" he said as he walked towards the green pony. The other pony simply grinned cockily and picked up a sword that was next to the anvil.

"Try me pirate! You'll find I have a few surprises in store!"

"Like Pinkie Pie does?" Jack asked suddenly serious.

"Just like Pinkie Pie does…wait what does that have to do with any…"

The pony was then cut off by Jack galloping towards him, jumping up and drawing his sword at his opponents momentary confusion.

* * *

**(A/N)  
I stopped here because I have't seen this movie in a while and forgot how the fight scene goes. the next chapter will start with the fight scene between will and jack, and I promise to make it much longer (more words = :D) hope you like my new story.  
bye for now, not forever.**

**Walking in a Cornfield**

**chapter quote:**

'you can only be rewarded for actually doing something'


End file.
